


Fuck Me, I'm a Celebrity

by Rukana382



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Club Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukana382/pseuds/Rukana382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo smirked, leaning forward and catching Ruki's lips in a chaste yet passionate kiss. Ruki's hands went up to thread through Kyo's hair momentarily before they broke their kiss. Ruki smirked at Kyo, licking his lips. "Dance with me, Kyo." Ruki practically purred and Kyo smirked somewhat. "Oh, I'll dance with you as long as you play with me later." Kyo replied with a vicious glint in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me, I'm a Celebrity

Kyo smirked as he watched Ruki dancing on the dance floor; Ruki seemed oblivious to the things around him. Kyo took the chance and slipped into the crowd, coming up behind Ruki and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Kyo pulled Ruki flush against his body and Ruki sighed, his arms coming up to wrap loosely around Kyo’s neck, inhaling the scent that was truly Kyo. Kyo smirked down at Ruki whose eyes were now opening to stare up into Kyo’s dark ones. Ruki smirked. “Did you miss me or something, Kyo?” Ruki asked teasingly. Kyo chuckled as he danced with Ruki, both swaying to the music. “In a way, yes, otherwise I just wanted to be able to dance with you for once. After all, you _always_ complain how I never dance with you.” Kyo replied with a playful glint in his eyes. Ruki smirked, he knew that look all too well and he was going to use that to his advantage. “I’m glad that you came to dance with me, whether your intentions were as you said or not.” Ruki replied with a grin, making Kyo’s eyes sparkle even more.

The song changed from a simple beat to something a little more complex and unmistakably _dirty_. Ruki smirked, licking at his lips and turning around in Kyo’s hold and peering into his eyes. Ruki then began to wiggle his hips and Kyo was quick to follow Ruki’s movements with a slight gyrating of his hips. Ruki smirked, they both knew how the other was and they knew exactly how to drive the other wild. Kyo smirked also, leaning forward and catching Ruki’s lips in a chaste yet passionate kiss. Ruki’s hands went up to thread through Kyo’s hair momentarily before they broke their kiss. Ruki grinned at Kyo, licking his lips. “ _Dance with me, Kyo_.” Ruki practically purred and Kyo sneered somewhat. “Oh, I’ll dance with you as long as you _play_ with _me_ later.” Kyo replied with a vicious glint in his eyes. Ruki managed to suppress the shudder that wanted to run up his spine and nodded his head yes in agreement. “I could _never_ say no to _that_.” Ruki replied as he moved his body sensually to the beat. Kyo smirked at those words, knowing how true they were and delighting in the fact that he was the reason Ruki would fall apart.

Ruki and Kyo danced together, sensually at first, but something happened and it became rather vulgar rather quickly. Neither cared or even paid anyone around them any attention because they were lost in their own world together. Ruki had his arms around Kyo’s neck and Kyo’s arms had managed to wrap around Ruki’s waist to hold him close to his body; so close that there was no room in between the two of them. Kyo smirked as he leaned in to Ruki’s left ear and nibbled on it slightly which caused Ruki to moan. Kyo smirked as he licked his earlobe ever so slightly before he decided to speak. “Aroused, Ru?” Kyo said with a playful sneer as he felt the slight press of Ruki’s arousal on his leg. Ruki glared at Kyo, half playfully and half serious. “No, I’m just getting hard for the hell of it, Kyo.” Ruki replied sarcastically, a moan escaping him as one of Kyo’s hands gripped Ruki through his jeans. Kyo smirked at Ruki’s words. “I’d hate for that to be true, because then I’d never help you with your growing _problem_.” Kyo replied with a leer as he leaned in, nibbling on Ruki’s jaw line before he managed to catch his lips in a passionate kiss.

Kyo’s tongue was quick to prod at Ruki’s lower lip, asking entrance and being granted it immediately. Their tongues tangled together deliciously, Ruki moaning into the kiss and feeling slightly light headed for some reason. When they broke in need of air, Kyo took Ruki by the hand, leading Ruki off of the dance floor. “Where are we going, Kyo?” Ruki asked, a little confused as to where they were headed. Kyo looked back at Ruki, a lustful sort of grin on his face. “Somewhere where we can have a little alone time...” Kyo said as he led Ruki upstairs and into one of the VIP rooms. Kyo paid for the room and promptly shut the door, locking it to be safe. Ruki was then being pushed down into the booth in the room. Even if Ruki _wanted_ to protest, he couldn’t because Kyo’s mouth was locked with his in a deadly kiss. Kyo’s hands were working on Ruki’s shirt, pushing it slowly up and up until they had to break the kiss so that the garment could be removed and tossed aside. Ruki took his opportunity to speak as his shirt hit the floor with a dull sound. “You kinky old man; in a VIP room no less.” Ruki said with a breathy chuckle as he looked up at Kyo. Kyo licked at his lips. “You have that effect on me, you know.” Kyo replied with a smirk as he leaned in, his lips trailing kisses down Ruki’s jaw line, making sure to leave his share of visible marks on Ruki’s neck as his lips worked their way downwards.

Ruki’s hands seemed to tangle loosely in Kyo’s hair. A sharp gasp escaped Ruki’s lips as Kyo’s tongue circled one of Ruki’s nipples before he bit down on it, working the nipple to full hardness and causing Ruki to groan and moan; Ruki’s hands clutching at Kyo’s hair slightly harder. Kyo’s mouth traveled rather quickly over to Ruki’s other nipple, giving it the exact same treatment and loving hearing Ruki’s noises of pleasure. Kyo’s hands made quick work of Ruki’s belt and zipper as he sat up, pulling Ruki’s pants down to reveal no underwear. Kyo smirked at that. “Hmm… I like that choice of yours; it suits you so well.” Kyo said with a smirk, Ruki pouted, smacking at Kyo playfully. “Stop being a tease, I’m hard enough as it is, damnit.” Ruki said with a growl to Kyo. Kyo smirked down at Ruki. “Impatient, but I like it so I can’t complain.” Kyo replied with a chuckle as Ruki lifted his hips up and Kyo fully removed Ruki’s pants and shoes, tossing them to the side. Ruki pouted up at Kyo who was still fully clothed. “No fair, you’re still covered by your clothes and I’m naked.” Ruki said with a pout, making Kyo lean in and capture Ruki’s lips in another heated kiss.

When the kiss broke, Kyo smirked down at Ruki. “Well if you don’t like it, _do something about it_.” Kyo purred, making Ruki shudder slightly. Ruki immediately leaned up and tugged at Kyo’s belt, undoing the belt easily as Kyo kicked his own shoes off onto the floor. Ruki’s hands made quick work of the button and zipper of Kyo’s pants. Kyo chuckled as he pushed Ruki away gently. Ruki whined at the push and Kyo smiled at him as he stood up, slowly removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor to be forgotten for the time being. Kyo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a packet of lube, tossing it onto the table beside Ruki. Ruki seemed to smirk at that, choosing not to say anything as Kyo slowly stripped off his pants and boxers in front of Ruki. Ruki couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips at _finally_ being able to see Kyo’s wonderful and tattooed form. Kyo was down in the booth with Ruki, settled between Ruki’s legs and kissing Ruki passionately once more as he opened the packet of lube. Kyo made sure to coat his fingers enough so that he wouldn’t hurt Ruki unnecessarily. Kyo’s fingers were down to Ruki’s entrance rather quickly.

Kyo let his fingers tease at Ruki’s entrance before he thrust two in at once, causing Ruki to break the kiss and let out a loud moan. It was a pained moan at first, but Kyo could always make that moan morph into something that was pure unadulterated passion. Kyo began to scissor the two fingers in Ruki before he added a third, stretching and probing inside Ruki until Ruki let out a loud cry of pure ecstasy. Kyo smirked triumphantly at himself as Ruki’s hips seemed to thrust down onto Kyo’s digits even more. “Yes, Kyo, there!” Ruki moaned rather wantonly. Kyo smirked, pulling his digits from Ruki’s insides and making Ruki whine at the loss. Kyo smirked down at Ruki’s slightly panting form. “Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want soon.” Kyo said with a smirk as he used the rest of the lube to coat his hard cock. Ruki’s legs wrapped around Kyo’s waist as Kyo leaned in and positioned himself at Ruki’s entrance. There was a moment of almost silence between them before Kyo thrust up into Ruki’s body, burying himself to the hilt, causing Ruki’s eyes to water slightly at the sudden stretching of his insides.

Kyo stilled, intending to let Ruki get adjusted to things, but Ruki groaned, his fingernails digging into Kyo’s shoulders harshly. “Just… _move_.” Ruki said with a pant as he thrust his hips slightly. Kyo nodded, pulling almost all of the way out of Ruki before he thrust back in slowly but harshly. It didn’t take long for the two of them to establish a rhythm and what started out slow and harsh only became faster and even harsher, just the way they both liked it. Kyo let his hands roam Ruki’s sides and torso, making sure to drag his nails harshly down Ruki’s form. Kyo did that enough to leave slight blood trails down Ruki’s bare chest. Ruki was a moaning, writhing mess under Kyo but Kyo wouldn’t have it any other way. Kyo leaned in, capturing Ruki’s lips in repeated bruising kisses as he pounded into Ruki’s willing body. Ruki whimpered under Kyo and Kyo could tell by how Ruki’s insides were clenching down around him and how Ruki’s cock was weeping that Ruki was so close to the edge of euphoria. Kyo wasn’t far behind him and they both seemed to become even more desperate in their thrusts; wishing for that sweet euphoric release and glimpses at heaven, if only for mere moments.

Ruki came with a loud cry of Kyo’s name, both of them becoming coated in Ruki’s seed. Kyo relished in the feeling of Ruki’s insides clenching down upon his cock repeatedly, pulling Kyo to heaven with Ruki. Kyo came with a low growl and moan into Ruki’s neck, Ruki whimpering as Kyo thrusted into his over-sensitized body. They lay tangled together, both of them trying to calm their erratic hearts and breathing. Kyo eventually pulled out of Ruki, his cock slipping out rather easily and causing Ruki to whimper at the loss of being filled so completely. Kyo leaned in, capturing Ruki’s lips in a passionate and lazy kiss… and another… and another… and another… Until they both pulled apart, panting once more. Ruki smirked up at Kyo. “Amazing as always… You kinky dirty man.” Ruki said with a grin. Kyo chuckled. “You like it though, just as I like you being the whore that you are.” Kyo replied with a chuckle as Ruki playfully smacked at him as they both slowly got up, cleaned themselves off, gathered their clothes and leisurely redressed themselves. When they were both satisfied that they looked alright, they slowly went to exit the room. Kyo turned to Ruki with a smirk. “Hot and kinky sex at home then?” Kyo said with that same smirk plastered on his face. Before Ruki could answer, Kyo had opened the door and left, making Ruki follow him with a smirk similar to Kyo’s. _“I’ll follow you to hell and back… As long as I get to indulge in you like this all the time, I could care less about what happens around us.”_ Ruki thought with a smirk as he quickly followed Kyo out of the club and to hail a taxi.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written in September of 2009 while I was listening to Jeffree Star's song titled, Fuck Me, I'm a Celebrity. It always made me think of Ruki at the time and thus fueled this fanfic. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
